The crossroads of one's heart
by tealana
Summary: Summary: what is left when betrayal seeps? How to deal with it? Should revenge bestowed or simply leave all behind and move on? fiction, Inspired by Riahnna-unfaithful hurt/comfort/angst/romance character death explicit sexual description explicit language explicit high violence rated M (R for later chapters)


Prologue

Remembering the good times were full of excitement and adrenal especially danger. Watching from above of the rooftops, underneath the veil of darkness. The tails of her belt, fluttered uncontrollably as the wind blew gently. The light sounds of the belt tails, flutter on the breeze behind her. Scowling the city streets, while thinking about whom still remained within her thoughts. Then wondered, would he too be thinking of her as well.

The more she wondered, the more she became curious. And the more she become curious, the more she desired to seek him out and reconnect with him. They were so young when had met the first time, never knew the adventure they once had may leave a imprint on her, in the future.

Grasping the handle of her katana tightly as she heard someone cry out for help, once had been distracted from the memories of herself and the one and only hotheaded terrapin she had always thought about, even felt for. And still felt strongly for in present. Hoping he'd felt the same. Question was, where to search for him?

Still thought about him as she made her way to the distressed victim and leaped down, remained in shadows as she swung her katana and decapitating the vile scum that was enraged by overactive hormones and intoxicated by alcoholic substances with imbalanced drugs.

The woman gasped heavily as she was covered in the blood of the man that had just tried to have his way with her, whilst he laid on the concrete pavement. A large pool of blood surrounded the decapitated body, a glimmer of light had shined on the blade in to show where the rescuer had stood before sheathing the weapon away.

"Thankyou so much, however can I repay you?" the woman said, with a relief of gratitude and waited for a reply. Ninjara stood before the woman, in the shadows before walking away and leaped up to the nearest fire escape to leave the damsel behind then said. "Never travel alone. Next time, call a cab home."

Only seeing a glimpse of shadowed lining of her rescuer's armoured body, and assumed to be seeing things when had seen a tail then thought it could be just a rigid part of her cloak, hanging down behind the rescuer's waist. Before the woman could take another look to confirm as what she may have or assumed to had seen.

Her rescuer had disappeared.

Remembering what she was told, said as she were praying. "Thankyou, and I swear I will be smarter."

Shortly afterwards, a high beam of headlights were pointed directly into the alleyway where the woman had stood with the deceased criminal. Two police officers walked to her and said as they looked eachother then the body. "This is the fourth one, tonight." Officer briggs stated. "What the hell is going on here?" officer Russell asked, kneeling down to observed the body.

"Well, least this young woman is safe." Officer briggs commented as he reached to her. "Come with me, you are safe now." The woman looked to the police officer and said immediately with a smile. "I'd never alive now if it were for my rescuer."

"What rescuer?" officer briggs asked, raising his brow. "Someone rescued me from this man from raping me and she was dressed as samurai. Like, you see in the movies." She explained. "Did you see exactly what this, rescuer looked like?" officer Russell asked, standing up. "No, I am sorry. Only the outline of what she was wearing." She replied.

"Then how do you know, this rescuer was a woman?" officer Russell asked, curiously and assumed she was still delirious from the trauma of attempt assault. "Because officer. She spoke to me and said to never travel alone and get a cab home."

"I see." Officer Russell sighed. "Well, the main is that you are safe now but you will have to go the station to give exactly what had happened to this point."

The woman nodded and said. "Of course, may I go home now?"

"I cant see why you can not."

Nodding graciously and walked away, hailing for a cab. As the police officers watched her walk away and waited for back up to fully investigate the scene and search for any clues. "So what do you think this could be?" officer briggs wondered. "I don't know, but I do know as how the hell are we going to explain these murders on crims?" officer Russell replied, frustrated. "I have no idea." Officer briggs answered.

~~~~~~~~~~  
~to be continued in chapter one

Yes I know short prologue. And this is not going to be easy to write, as I am going to write three different versions of this fiction as it is inspired to the song, rihanna: unfaithful. I do hope you will join me and see where it may go. As I am excited of how it is going to begin and end. Read and review. Tootles


End file.
